transfigure my heart
by imakeeper
Summary: HIATUSxxxxXXXXxxxxPOST HBP Harry is mourning the loss of Dumbledore and the others. Harry's not as bad as in OOTP, but still bad. One day while walking, in attempt to clear his mind, he bumps into an old friend. Harry is getting more than he bargained for
1. A friendly face in a sea of hostility

Harry had been devastated. After everything that had happened. The manipulative bastard had always said he did what he thought was for the best, but seriously Still Harry could not accept the fact he was dead. It was his fault. He should have known better. He made Dumbledore drink that potion. He should have known better…the locket was a fake and he the note: R.A.B.

Who could that be? There were only a few pureblooded B last names. The only three that came to mind were Bones, Black, and Bell.

The Bones would have never done a thing like that. They were all loyal Hufflepuffs that would never betray the rest of the family and their heritage. Not many knew they were heirs to Helga Hufflepuff AND Godric Gryffindor.

The Bells were a quiet neutral family. Like the Bones, the Bells were loyal to a fault. A bit feisty, but would never join the Dark Lord. The Bells have always been behind the scenes, until Katie. The necklace.

The Blacks were as shady as you can get. There were many Blacks that could have done it, but the initials are R.A.B. unless it stands for something else.

And then it struck him,

"Sirius wasn't an only child. He had a younger brother Regulus. Regulus Apollo Black. He was a good natured boy until he went to Hogwarts and joined Slytherin. He was scared of his parents and everything was pushed onto him when Sirius left. He worshiped James, not like Peter though."

Then it struck him. There was a silver locket at 12 Grimauld Place.If Dung hasn't stolen it yet it should be there still.

Harry was so distracted that he did not notice that he had walked into someone.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice said.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that"

"Potter?"

"…."


	2. Two Strangers Passing By

Author's Note

Sorry, but I never uploaded this chapter...So chapters 2, 3, and were formally not included, 2 and 3

* * *

"It's so nice to know that you have forgotten me already Potter" said a familiar Scottish brogue.

"Oliver. It's so good to see you" Harry said as he eyed his former captain.

Oliver had grown a few inches and his hair was lighter—almost golden. Harry couldn't help but notice how hot his former captain had become.

"I heard. I'm sorry to hear about your godfather. My parents knew he was innocent. They went to school with yours."

Harry started to cry.

"Oh now I've done it. Potter, I'm really sorry. I'm hoprrible with talking to people. You know that. I was about to grab a bite with the team. I'll cancel. It looks like you need me more."

"Oliver don't do this. I'm fine."

"Potter, stop this. You need to defeat Voldemort! You need to realize you are not at fault for their deaths. You need to realize that holding it in will only make it worse."

Harry didn't respond. He just fell into Oliver's arms and cried. Luckily no one paid any attention to them because it was not a pretty picture

"Thank you."

"Potter, just relax. You are coming home with me. I don't care what the Order says. You are safest wherever YOU feel safest."

"How do you know that?"

"I've done some research."

"Who did you talk to?"

"As a matter of fact, I've been researching blood wards, the Fidelus Charm, and a few other things with Bill and Remus."

"You've a read a book!" Harry said as he passed out.

That was too much!


	3. The Bedroom of Harry's Dreams

Author's Note:

This was formally chapter 2.

* * *

Harry awoke in a soft bed with soft flannel sheets. It smelled of Oliver. Harry couldn't help but get a stiffy. Harry had a crush on Oliver since the moment they met, but 'knew' that Oliver was straight as an arrow.

"I see that you're awake."

"Wood, that's the best sleep I've had in years."

"Its because I have charmed my bed with feather light, Occulmancy, and dreamless sleep charms. There are other old but effective charms. I doubt Flitwick even knows of them. I just happened to find them when going through texts I found in my family vault. The bed itself came from the vault too."

The room was nice. It shouted Oliver! There were a few quidditch items here and there, but it was mainly full of books, books, and more books. And most of them weren't even on quidditch.

The room was silent.

'This must be his room' Harry thought to himself.

This was definitely not what he expected. It did not scream Oliver in any sense. Even Oliver's quidditch gear was nowhere to be found. It was organized and sophisticated. No one would have expected this in a million years. Very few people knew the true Oliver. Harry knew that if he was going to be reveal secrets to Wood, Wood would in return.

"Oliver, what's with the books?"

"Charms and transfiguration have always been appealing to me. Quidditch was my life, but I always did my charms and transfiguration homework, no ands if ors or buts. It was always on time and top marks."

"I thought,"

"You thought I was just a quidditch obsessed brainless jock?"

"ummm…yeah."

Oliver look a bit hurt.

Harry couldn't help bit feel guilty. Oliver had done nothing but be kind. He did more than anyone else had. They had never even been close friends, but he was almost like an older brother now. Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. Oliver was taking care of him out of the goodness of his heart, and Harry was mentally undressing him and imagining what acts they could perform together.


	4. Mourning Together Properly

Author's Note

Formally Chaper 3

* * *

Harry still blamed himself for everything. If it wasn't for the Hufflepuff girls—Susan and Hannah, and Neville, he would have committed suicide already. The three knew a lot and gave him his space but also gave him the flat out truth. Harry didn't always want to listen to it, but appreciated their unwavering loyalty.

"That's okay Potter. I brought it on myself. We're not here to talk about me. I'm all ears for you. I feel it as my duty as your former captain and friend that help you through this."

"you don't…"

"I do understand. I saw my parents die Potter. It was my fault. Enough about me. I heard about the incident at the Ministry. And I do know about the prophecy and the horcruces. So if you ever need a shoulder to lean on or a ear to listen I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

"It's getting late. I'll take the couch. And don't even think about leaving. I will hunt you down if I have to."

"No, there's more than enough room for both of us. I wouldn't want to kick you out."

"Okay I guess Harry. Why don't you take a shower. I have stuff you can borrow."

'Damn I'm not going to see him naked' was all Harry could think of. "Thanks Oliver."

"I've said it once. I've said it a hundred times. It's nothing. Just take your shower."

"Oliver why aren't you at practice?" Harry asked meekly

"Well since you asked so nicely. I am taking a year off. I have been given another opportunity that I cannot pass up. That and I got injured pretty badly during the finals. St. Mungo's thinks its best if I take a break from the game."

"Did you just say the game so casually."

"Potter get in there before I have to go in there with you!"

"Oh, I think I would enjoy that. I have been such a naughty boy" Harry said in a seductively sexy yet sarcastic voice.

"Potter you may think this is funny, but this si not helping. I am concerned about you and hiccup and I could not bear you dying because of survivor guilt."

"I'm sorry."

"Just take your shower."


	5. Lust

Oliver was relieved figuratively and literally when Harry finally went in to take his shower. He couldn't take it anymore. Potter had just gotten very hot since he last saw him at the Quidditch World Cup.

'Thank Godric I put those boxer briefs Flint sent. Potter would have had met an unwanted friend if I hadn't.'

"Oliver, where's the towels?"

"I'll bring it in."

Oliver proceeded down the hall and opened the linen closet. He proceeded to take out some towels. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Harry, I'll leave the towel on the hamper by the door."

"Can you bring it in? I have soap in my eyes."

"Sure."

It was very foggy from all of the hot water Harry used. Before he knew it, Oliver slipped on the cold marble floor and fell into shower head first.

"Oliver?"

Oliver didn't respond as he had blacked out.

-o-L-i-V-e-R-&-H-a-R-r-Y-!-

Sorry it took so long… I've been feeling guilty so here's a bonus chapter! (But review!) That was stupid…the chapter is the next chapter…I'm rambling now.


	6. Sin

"Oliver?"

Oliver found himself stripped to the bone in his bed. And beside him was… Harry Potter?

It was a dream come true for Oliver Wood. It had been love at first sight. Our favorite Scottish Keeper had fallen, not for the Boy Who Lived, but for the amazing Seeker. And then Harry's hands began to trace all over his body.

Harry made spiral at his nipples. Bit his ear and licked his neck. Oliver was getting aroused. Then Harry's fingers began to trace the trail of hair that led to "his monster." He packed more inches than a ruler. And then Harry was about to…

"Oliver?"

"What?" said a startled Oliver. "Ow… my head hurts. Potter, what are you doing here?"

"You saved me a few days ago. I owe you a life debt now. Are you okay Oliver? Is something wrong? Is your head ok?"

"Fine."

"You don't look fine. And it appears all of your blood is heading there" Harry said as he pointed to the growing tent between Oliver's legs.

"Um…"

"Don't worry Wood. I'm a lad and I know we all get Wood around each other. Wood has Wood" Harry said the last bit while trying not to cry as he was cracking up.

"Um…Potter…"

Oliver didn't get to finish because Harry's lips met his own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

Author's Note

Ok just to clarify the first bit was a dream…well a wet dream… to be more specific… hope you enjoyed it. This is a bit rushed…hope y'all enjoy it!


	7. Ecstasy

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come back to live with me? You can go with the Weas…"

"I'd love to. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You were supposed to come live with my parents, but they died when I was little…"

"Thank you. I'd love to. You've always been the older brother I've never had even though we haven't been in touch in forever."

'Damn he sees me as a brother' thought Oliver.

'The kind of brother you have hott incestuous sex with' Harry thought.

Harry embraced Oliver. It was an awkward yet manly hug. The two both had problems showing emotions, but they were able to share them with each other. They truly clicked with each other.

"I got your things for you. McGonagall sent me your letter. But we need to get you some new robes. The Healers say you can leave this afternoon. I'll let you be. You probably want to freshen up by yourself."

"Oliver."

"Yes?"

"Can you help me?"

'Yes sir! I'll get to see him naked! It's not like I haven't before, but puberty has done wonders for him.'

"Are you sure? Wouldn't…"

"I'd rather you did it. I don't want the chance of my bits making their way into the Prophet or Teen Quidditch Stars.

* * *

-!#$(**Hot Shower Scene**)!#$

* * *

"Potter, what do you like in your water?" 

'You' thought Harry.

"Anything that smells like Wood" Harry said sarcastically.

'Was that supposed to be a joke or was he flirting with me?'

'That should have worked! I guess Oliver is straight after all.'

Oliver ended up filling it up with rosewater, driftwood, and chamomile.

'I hope I don't sport any wood. That would be disastrous. That and I would never hear the end of it from Harry and the others.'

"'Liver is it ready yet?"

'And are you in it naked?" Harry thought.

"Stop calling me 'Liver! Oliver, Wood, or even Ollie. Only my niece can get away with 'Liver!"

'How about Stud?'

"It's ready by the way."

Oliver scooped Harry up and already knew what was happening. He fought an uphill battle not to blush which he did eventually win, but the blood ended up elsewhere. Oliver let Harry down next to the tub.

'Bollocks.'

'Why must he see me naked! He's going to think that I'm just a kid! Stupid puberty! I've grown a few inches taller but not much! I have no body or facial hair and my penis hasn't even grown a centimeter! He's going to think I've never changed at all and he won't take me seriously!'

"Do you want help with that?" Oliver ask indicating Harry's struggle of removing the dressing gown.

'Did he just poke me down there with his…" thought Harry.

'It must be the bath. He likes what I like after all.'

"Harry do you want me to turn around now as you get in?"

"It's not like I don't have anything you have or won't eventually have. And besides we've showered together."

'And why would I pass up an opportunity like that?'

"Don't worry. It'll grow soon enough. I've seen quidditch players with smaller ones Potter. Don't worry everyone grows at different rates. Yours could be bigger than mine some day. It's all about the amount of hormones you have in your system really. It's no big deal. It's not the size of you broomstick. It's how it's ridden!"

Harry broke out in laughter.

"Thanks Oliver that means a lot. Even Neville and Ron are like double my length. I feel like a little kid next to them."

"Just relax. Maybe it's because you did not eat properly for most of your life. Nutrition is essential to growth. You probably just are growing slower than the others. I was one of the slowest in my year. It's nothing Potter. Just don't fret over it. Focus on something else. If someone is focused solely on that, they are not worth your time."

"Thanks Wood. It's nice to be treated like a human. You really are like a big brother. Full of wisdom and hot air!"

"Har Har."

"This is so relaxing."

"Well Cinderella, we need to get a move on soon. We have a lot to do today!"

Oliver proceeded to run the sponge across Harry's back while the smaller of the pair let out inaudible gasp as a result of the close contact. Eventually it came to the point where they were both blushing like mad.

"This is awkward" Oliver said as Harry began to cum.

"Wood is there a problem?" 'Can we finish this now, I am beginning to prune.'

"Um… no…Huh?"

'Of course. Thank god he didn't notice. I am so glad he put loads of bubble in here.'

'Where's your Gryffindor courage?'

"Did you forget Oliver, I can barely move my arms!"

"Sorry."

"Are you uncomfortable with this?"

"No, um Potter its fine. It looks like your little friend likes me as well. Well I can't blame him. I am devilishly handsome after all…voted most eligible bachelor by Quidditch Weekly and Hottest Quidditch Player by PlayWitch two years running."

Harry had enough of waiting so he pulled Oliver into the tub. It took a lot of energy, but he got the effect he wanted. After some horsing around Oliver was soaked and…

* * *

!#$&(**End Scene**)#$&(0

* * *

**Author's Note**

Was that intense or what? Hope this is long enough! I lost chapters 7-9 so this is technically Ch 10, though i may have combined those chapters to form a different one. I'm really not sure... Enjoy and review!

REVIEW: It's your civic duty!


	8. Woody

'Oh gawds, I can't believe this is happening!'

"Um Oliver?"

"Yeah?" Oliver said as he broke out of his trance.

"Can you help a fellow lad out. I know this is awkward but I can't use my arms and it feels like I am going to bust a nut. I am so horny. I bet I haven't cum in forever."

"Actually you came a few times. You must have been thinking of someone special. I had to clean you up a few times before the Healers came in."

'Was it me?' thought Oliver.

'Fuck. Oliver is a good guy.'

After a few more strokes Harry had once again cum, but this time gallons seemed to erupt from his swollen pink member. It was all over his chest and some even got into his hair. Several cleaning charms later he was feeling better, his libido was satiated, and Oliver had a huge grin on his face.

"Oliver, I know… um thanks. You're a great friend. I know it must have been strange, but I really needed that. I hope you don't think…"

"It's normal. Guys experiment after all. I remember…"

"Oliver?"

"Oh sorry."

"I couldn't ask for a better friend. You take me in, help me in my time of need…"

"Potter, relax. You got me the Cup, that speaks volumes. If you wanted me to, I would become your **sex slave**" Oliver said sarcastically.

'**If only'** both of the men said to themselves.

"Sorry about getting you wet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't I…"

"I think you should relax and catch a few more z's. I think you have been hallucinating. But yes I did help you with your little buddy there" Oliver said with his trademark smile.

* * *

Author's Note

As you see, the pair are falling more and more in love with each other. However they don't realize what they are doing to each other. The two are oblivious to each other. I hope this isn't to confusing. For Harry the line between fantasy and reality is blurring constantly. But Oliver did help Harry with his little 'woody.'

I am doing a major overhaul of the story. I have decided to like make them get together later... This is technically ch11 but whatever. Review and Enjoy. I hope this is as good as people expected...


	9. Surprise, Surprise

"What do I need?"

"Like I said before munchkin, you only need robes. Harry I took care of everything else already. Hermione took care of your classes. And she said that you had something big to tell to me."

'Crap!'

"What am I taking?"

"**NEWT**: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, and DADA. And also beginner's Ancient Runes."

"Ancient Runes?"

"As a seventh year you have to pick a new elective. Don't worry I can always lend a helping hand."

'In more than one way' Harry thought.

"What did you take?"

"**NEWT**: Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, DADA, and Ancient Runes. I had Muggle Studies as my elective. I took Runes so I could get out of Potions."

"Wow. No offense but Oliver, you don't seem like the studious type."

"None taken. Some of the material just BLEW my mind. Charms and transfiguration run in my blood. Runes is simply amazing. My work was always on time and received top marks in those three classes."

"You're a good multitasker. You must have lived off no sleep!"

"On the contrary. I got at least five. I used Runes and Muggle Studies for studies. And Charms occasionally also. I read all the books over the summer. While the team would be practicing the plays I would read all of my books and learn everything."

"Wow…"

"I wouldn't suggest that for you. Maybe Defense, but you don't know who's going to be watching you now. You may be captain and Head Boy, but you should still take everything seriously."

"What!"

"Bollocks!"

"I'm Head Boy?"

"Well why not? Someone as responsible and handsome as you should get the job. And you're so modest."

"Oliver, stop it. You're making me blush!"

"You'll do fine."

"I have a lot on plate…"

"And I will be there to help!"

* * *

Author's Note

Aww… wasn't the last bit very cute? I hope you appreciate this major update.. I did a few stories today...and like a kajillion chaprters for this fic specifically


	10. Let the Drama Unfold

After a quick stop at Madam Malkin's, Oliver took Harry by the hand and the two Apparated out of Diagon Alley (and England!).

Oliver landed on his feet while Harry landed flat on his bottom.

"Oliver?"

"..."

"Wood!"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do?"

"Look ahead of you"

A large banner with "1997 Quidditch World Cup-Athens, Greece" was hanging from a distance,

"You di…"

"I got them because I can't play for England this year. I had them and I knew you would appreciate them as much as I am going to, if not more!"

"So is this a date?" asked Harry.

"Potter are you serious?"

Harry looked crestfallen. But Oliver ruffled his hair and gave his trademark smile and all was well.

"How's Puddlemere and England? I haven't paid much attention."

"We won the league last year. England lost against Scotland last year. Ironic eh? And England fell apart before quarter finals without me to France."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I can't play for a while anyway. Stupid Montague. Just this past season he shattered my left arm and right knee. I was trying the **Starfish and Stick**. It worked and he was furious. He grabbed one of the Falcon's beaters' bats and hurled both bludgers at me. I narrowly missed the one for my head but the second ricocheted off my knee to my arm."

"How did I not hear about this?"

"It was a scrimmage to determine the National Team. If it wasn't for Flint I would be dead."

"What?"

'Note to self, must pay Flint handsomely for saving my hero!"

"So…"

"Flint is good looking now. Puberty hit him fairly late. That and Katie removed most of Montague's hexes off Flint's face. Montague got a whole bunch of fines and barred from the rest of the season. It doesn't look good on my part. I've shattered my right knee so many times that St. Mungo's told me sooner or later it will be beyond repair.

"Oh Oliver…"

"Don't worry. Quidditch ISN'T everything!"

"What!"

"Let's Hurry. The first match is about to start.

* * *

Author's Note

Fluffy enough for you?


	11. Match 1

"This is Lamonica Stavros here bringing you the first match of the Quidditch World Cup. Today my co-commentator is Charles Weasley."

"Thank you Lamonica. It's great to be back. No, I will not be returning to England any time soon. My money's on the US. I was lucky enough to know a few of them."

"Oh yes. The famous Gryffindor team."

"Here they come. Lamonica…"

"Here's the US' National Team: Johnson, Spinnet, and Keynes (Chasers), Kensington and Stanton (Beaters), Singleton (Seeker), and Fitzgerald (Keeper)."

"Charlie…"

"Here's France! Moratz, Lefarge, Cartier. Pierre and Chirac. Delacour. And Descartes!"

"Wait…is that?"

"Angelina and Alicia? Yes!"

"How?"

"Look at that seeker go. She doesn't have a scratch on you though Harry."

"Fitzgerald is an amazing keeper, but you are a lot better!"

'Is he flirting back with me?'

"Keynes makes it past Descartes. 50-30 US!" Charlie said.

"The snitch I see it Oliver!"

"Wow I doubt either seeker has seen it yet!"

'Wow Harry's better than I remember.'

"Is that…"

"Fleur's brother? Yes. Nice lad."

"How do you…"

"You meet a lot of people playing quidditch."

"Spinnet does an amazing combo with Stanton and Johnson for 30 more points!"

"Oliver was that?"

"Reverse triple axel. It seems like Spinnet finally got it."

"France scores. 30-180 France. Singleton has spotted the snitch."

"Harry you really should go pro. We could both play for England, well more likely you would, but I could be your PERSONAL trainer."

'Was that supposed to be a pick up line? Or am I putting too much thought into this?'

"I cant until…"

"Voldemort is gone. I know. That's why you are taking Runes."

'The poor lad. This must have to do with the horcruces. I wish I wasn't charmed silent on this matter. He needs to mention it to me before I can say anything."

"Singleton had it in a death defying leap of faith. And Fitzgerald catches her."

'That was so sweet. I wish Oliver would do that for me!'

"And it's over. US 330 – France 30."

"Potter do you want to meet them?"

"I don't want to be too much of a bother."

"It's fine. Fitzgerald owes me a few favors."

"Sure." "Sexual eh? I am only joking Oliver. He's as straight as a broom I presume?"

Oliver nodded.

* * *

Soon the two descended past security to the US' Changing Rooms.

'Oliver is still a great guy. Fame hasn't changed him too much' thought Harry.

"Potter, we're here!"

The door said "US National Team Changing Rooms."

First Oliver put a voice glamour on himself. He didn't dare change Harry. Oliver knocked on the door and asked, "Is everyone clothed? The Great Harry Potter wishes to speak with two of his all time favorite chasers!"

Before they even blinked Alicia and Angelina had already gotten to them.


	12. Old Friends, New Drama

The door whipped open quickly. They may have not recognized Oliver's voice but Harry's presence alone was enough for them to run out showered and fully clothed.

"Harry!" Angelina cried as she gave him a death defying hug. "How's my favorite seeker? Are you captain? Head Boy? Prefect? Single? Gay? What happened to Umbtich? Percy? Fudge?"

"Angelina!" shrieked Alicia. "Give him some space! How are you doing? Is this your boyfriend Harry? He looks familiar. Those eyes. I swear I've seen them before. I can't put a name on it.

'I wish.'

"He's not my boyfriend (yet). He is an old friend though."

Oliver removed the voice glamour.

"Johnson, I see that I made the incorrect choice in captain."

"WOOD!" She shrieked before crushing him with a hug.

"Good to see you too. Spinnet is Fitzgerald still in there?"

Before he finished.

"Oliver Wood! Are you here to finally propose to me?" Kyle Fitzgerald said as he appeared out of thin air. The blonde reminded him of Katie Bell and Marcus Flint in one person.

"Nope. I'm here to see my old chasers. That and my former seeker wanted a tour."

"Nice catch Oliver my boy. Too bad I'm too late."

"Fitzgerald I WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU!"

"Why not?"

"NO!"

"Not even a…"

"No form of sex with you ever!"

* * *

"Harry, a word?" Alicia asked taking him aside. The two walked down the hall to a door that had 'Alicia' on it. 

"Spill! Don't worry I've charmed this space."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Come off that high horse of yours. You like Oliver! It's so obvious. You should make the first move."

"He's straight!"

"Sure, Potter!"

"He's like a brother to me. He saved me in London a few weeks back. I stayed with him for a bit before St. Mungo's."

"I am not even going to ask. Oliver likes you. Make the first move."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Harry didn't even wait for a response as he stormed out the door.

* * *

"Oliver Andrew Wood! You've been very naughty!" 

"How so Johnson?"

"I think he likes you."

"Fitzgerald?"

"No. Potter."

"You're kidding."

"Sure. So any advice against Australia?"

"The keeper tends to leave the right goal unguarded. And don't rely on quick passes. Their chasers are very fast and good at interceptions."

"Thanks Wood."

"So what are you going to do now? Doesn't Puddlemere's training camp start soon?"

"Quidditch isn't everything!"

Angelina mock fainted.

"What have you done with the real Oliver Andrew Wood?"

"I'm teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts."

"What!"

"And I'm head for Gryffindor!"

"So is Harry going to be your boy toy like Snape to Dumbledore?"

"Nope."

"Does Harry know?"

"Nope and I want it to remain that way."

* * *

Author's Note

Let the drama begin! Review people! I want multiple reviews from you people!


	13. Athens

After a quick stop at Madam Malkin's, Oliver took Harry by the hand and the two Apparated out of Diagon Alley (and England!).

Oliver landed on his feet while Harry landed flat on his bottom.

"Oliver?"

""

"Wood!"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do?"

"Look ahead of you"

A large banner with "1997 Quidditch World Cup-Athens, Greece" was hanging from a distance,

"You di…"

"I got them because I can't play for England this year. I had them and I knew you would appreciate them as much as I am going to, if not more!"

"So is this a date?" asked Harry.

"Potter are you serious?"

Harry looked crestfallen. But Oliver ruffled his hair and gave his trademark smile and all was well.

"How's Puddlemere and England? I haven't paid much attention."

"We won the league last year. England lost against Scotland last year. Ironic eh? And England fell apart before quarter finals without me to France."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I can't play for a while anyway. Stupid Montague. Just this past season he shattered my left arm and right knee. I was trying the **Starfish and Stick**. It worked and he was furious. He grabbed one of the Falcon's beaters' bats and hurled both bludgers at me. I narrowly missed the one for my head but the second ricocheted off my knee to my arm."

"How did I not hear about this?"

"It was a scrimmage to determine the National Team. If it wasn't for Flint I would be dead."

"What?"

'Note to self, must pay Flint handsomely for saving my hero!"

"So…"

"Flint is good looking now. Puberty hit him fairly late. That and Katie removed most of Montague's hexes off Flint's face. Montague got a whole bunch of fines and barred from the rest of the season. It doesn't look good on my part. I've shattered my right knee so many times that St. Mungo's told me sooner or later it will be beyond repair.

"Oh Oliver…"

"Don't worry. Quidditch ISN'T everything!"

"What!"

"Let's Hurry. The first match is about to start.

* * *

Author's Note

Fluffy enough for you?

Thanks to _AriannaLupin, NYDreamer, Missay, Physixxx, Nellephant, Kari-Hermio_ne and everyone else. And a special thanks to my newest follower: **FLUFFYSMARTS! **_You rock my sox!_


	14. Double A's, American Chasers

"This is Lamonica Stavros here bringing you the first match of the Quidditch World Cup. Today my co-commentator is Charles Weasley."

"Thank you Lamonica. It's great to be back. No, I will not be returning to England any time soon. My money's on the US. I was lucky enough to know a few of them."

"Oh yes. The famous Gryffindor team."

"Here the come. Lamonica…"

"Here's the US' National Team: Johnson, Spinnet, and Keynes (Chasers), Kensington and Stanton (Beaters), Singleton (Seeker), and Fitzgerald (Keeper)."

"Charlie…"

"Here's France! Moratz, Lefarge, Cartier. Pierre and Chirac. Delacour. And Descartes!"

"Wait…is that?"

"Angelina and Alicia? Yes!"

"How?"

"Look at that seeker go. She doesn't have a scratch on you though Harry."

"Fitzgerald is an amazing keeper, but you are a lot better!"

'Is he flirting back with me?'

"Keynes makes it past Descartes. 50-30 US!" Charlie said.

"The snitch I see it Oliver!"

"Wow I doubt either seeker has seen it yet!"

'Wow Harry's better than I remember.'

"Is that…"

"Fleur's brother? Yes. Nice lad."

"How do you…"

"You meet a lot of people playing quidditch."

"Spinnet does an amazing combo with Stanton and Johnson for 30 more points!"

"Oliver was that?"

"Reverse triple axel. It seems like Spinnet finally got it."

"France scores. 30-180 France. Singleton has spotted the snitch."

"Harry you really should go pro. We could both play for England, well more likely you would, but I could be your PERSONAL trainer."

'Was that supposed to be a pick up line? Or am I putting too much thought into this?'

"I cant until…"

"Voldemort is gone. I know. That's why you are taking Runes."

'The poor lad. This must have to do with the horcruces. I wish I wasn't charmed silent on this matter. He needs to mention it to me before I can say anything."

"Singleton had it in a death defying leap of faith. And Fitzgerald catches her."

'That was so sweet. I wish Oliver would do that for me!'

"And it's over. US 330 – France 30."

"Potter do you want to meet them?"

"I don't want to be too much of a bother."

"It's fine. Fitzgerald owes me a few favors."

"Sure." "Sexual eh? I am only joking Oliver. He's as straight as a broom I presume?"

Oliver nodded.

Soon the two descended past security to the US' Changing Rooms.

'Oliver is still a great guy. Fame hasn't changed him too much' thought Harry.

"Potter, we're here!"

The door said "US National Team Changing Rooms."

First Oliver put a voice glamour on himself. He didn't dare change Harry. Oliver knocked on the door and asked, "Is everyone clothed? The Great Harry Potter wishes to speak with two of his all time favorite chasers!"

Before they even blinked Alicia and Angelina had already gotten to them.

* * *

Author's Note 

Thanks to _AriannaLupin, NYDreamer, Missay, Physixxx, Nellephant, Kari-Hermio_ne and everyone else. And a special thanks to my newest follower: **FLUFFYSMARTS! **_You rock my sox!_


	15. Changing Rooms

The door whipped open quickly. They may have not recognized Oliver's voice but Harry's presence alone was enough for them to run out showered and fully clothed.

"Harry!" Angelina cried as she gave him a death defying hug. "How's my favorite seeker? Are you captain? Head Boy? Prefect? Single? Gay? What happened to Umbtich? Percy? Fudge?"

"Angelina!" shrieked Alicia. "Give him some space! How are you doing? Is this your boyfriend Harry? He looks familiar. Those eyes. I swear I've seen them before. I can't put a name on it.

'I wish.'

"He's not my boyfriend (yet). He is an old friend though."

Oliver removed the voice glamour.

"Johnson, I see that I made the incorrect choice in captain."

"WOOD!" She shrieked before crushing him with a hug.

"Good to see you too. Spinnet is Fitzgerald still in there?"

Before he finished.

"Oliver Wood! Are you here to finally propose to me?" Kyle Fitzgerald said as he appeared out of thin air. The blonde reminded him of Katie Bell and Marcus Flint in one person.

"Nope. I'm here to see my old chasers. That and my former seeker wanted a tour."

"Nice catch Oliver my boy. Too bad I'm too late."

"Fitzgerald I WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU!"

"Why not?"

"NO!"

"Not even a…"

"No form of sex with you ever!"

"Harry, a word?" Alicia asked taking him aside. The two walked down the hall to a door that had 'Alicia' on it.

"Spill! Don't worry I've charmed this space."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Come off that high horse of yours. You like Oliver! It's so obvious. You should make the first move."

"He's straight!"

"Sure, Potter!"

"He's like a brother to me. He saved me in London a few weeks back. I stayed with him for a bit before St. Mungo's."

"I am not even going to ask. Oliver likes you. Make the first move."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Harry didn't even wait for a response as he stormed out the door.

888888"Oliver Andrew Wood! You've been very naughty!"

"How so Johnson?"

"I think he likes you."

"Fitzgerald?"

"No. Potter."

"You're kidding."

"Sure. So any advice against Australia?"

"The keeper tends to leave the right goal unguarded. And don't rely on quick passes. Their chasers are very fast and good at interceptions. "

"Thanks Wood."

"So what are you going to do now? Doesn't Puddlemere's training camp start soon?"

"Quidditch isn't everything!"

Angelina mock fainted.

"What have you done with the real Oliver Andrew Wood?"

"I'm teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts."

"What!"

"And I'm head for Gryffindor!"

"So is Harry going to be your boy toy like Snape to Dumbledore?"

"Nope."

* * *

Author's Note 

Thanks to _AriannaLupin, NYDreamer, Missay, Physixxx, Nellephant, Kari-Hermio_ne and everyone else. And a special thanks to my newest follower: **FLUFFYSMARTS! **_You rock my sox!_


	16. The Finals, Something More?

"This is once again Lamonica Stavros with Charles Weasley at the 1997 Quidditch World Cup in Athens, Greece. This is it! The US Nat'l VS Ireland."

"Ireland's really good. This is their fourth straight appearance. They are hoping to make this their fourth consecutive cup, but the US doesn't think so" Charlie replied.

"Oliver?"

"What?"

"Were the rumors about Aidan Lynch, Barry Ryan, and yourself true?"

"Some what. Those two are a couple. I didn't do anything with them though. That's not my style."

'Damn' though Harry.

'It could be if you asked hard enough' thought Oliver.

The two were oblivious to the fact they were thinking on the same wavelength the two were hopelessly in love with each other, but it would take all of their friends and a certain Professor of theirs to make it happen. Subconsciously Oliver's hand became entwined with Harry's as the race for the golden snitch heated up.

'Oh God! Oh God! Oh God' thought Harry

'I shouldn't have done that. He'll think I'm some kind of pervert' thought Oliver as he pulled back his hand quickly.

"Singleton has caught the snitch!"

"Um sorry about that Harry. You know it was um….um…an accident. The heat of the moment…" said Oliver blushing profusely.

'Damn' though Harry as his blood began vacationing south of the border.

"It's cool."

The pair did not notice that a familiar face had just encountered the entire thing.

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks to _AriannaLupin, NYDreamer, Missay, Physixxx, Nellephant, Kari-Hermio_ne and everyone else. And a special thanks to my newest follower: **FLUFFYSMARTS! **_You rock my sox!_


	17. Figure Hidden by the Shadows, a drabble

_A wise face beyond their years had seen the entire thing. And no I am not talking about Dumbledore. It was not a Weasley. It was a pureblood. But not one of those Death Eater Extremists. Not even one that was anti-Muggle. They were open-minded and levelheaded. Strict, but fair. Someone you could count on. Someone that had been scorned by the wrath of the Ravenlord. The very same person was at the wrath of Slythern's heir because of jealousy. Hufflepuff's protégé had been some help. Gryffindor's savior was growing tired of all of the pain and suffering. There were many to have the role of Gryffindor's savior, but this person stood apart from the others._

_Compassionate._

_Love._

_Loyal._

_Innocence._

_Justice._

_Balance._

_Dedication._

_Excellence._

_Gratitude._

_Hope._

_Energy._

_Faith._

_Apathy._

_Karma._

_Lust._

_Malevolent_

_Nice._

_Open._

_Powerful._

_Quiet._

_Reserved._

_Smart._

_Strict._

_Tidy._

_Priceless._

_Underappreciated._

_Viscious._

_Wise._

_Xenial._

_Xenagogue._

_Youthful._

_Zen._

_Strict._

_All_

_Of_

_These_

_Words_

_And_

_More_

_Will_

_Spell_

_Out_

_Who_

_That_

_PERSON_

_Is!_


End file.
